Egg of the Perfect World
The 'Egg of the Perfect World '''is an Apostle, once being a deformed outcast of society who watched over the city of St. Albion. While initially serving as a minor antagonist in the ''Conviction Arc, the Egg ultimately acts as the key needed to reconstitute Griffith into a corporal form. Appearance He appears as a squat, flesh colored Behelit with orange eyes, standing upon two human legs and two tentacle-like extensions. Also being a sacrifice, the Apostle bears a Brand of Sacrifice on his tongue. He is currently the only known individual to be both a sacrifice and an Apostle simultaneously. Personality The Apostle believes in purpose and faith; he admires those who show great passion for their beliefs, such as the cult leader and lord Mozgus, to whom he grants great powers. He himself does not like killing and avoids it whenever possible. As a human, he was an outcast who lived on the fringes of society, keeping himself out of sight in an underground tunnel. Hence, he is kind and sympathetic to the misshapen and downtrodden, granting the Demon Child peace by ingesting it and allowing the child to play a part in the birth of the Perfect World. Unlike many Apostles, the Egg of the Perfect World is selfless and believes in creating a better world, not for himself, but for the betterment of others. Abilities The Egg of the Perfect World is very maneuverable, capable of running on walls, ceilings, and the ground with ease. This is achieved through his tentacle-like arms and flexible legs, allowing him to escape his confrontation with the Skull Knight. His tentacles also have needles that allow him to sire Apostle Spawns, though their forms vary wildly, often being twisted reflections of their faith as humans. History Background Before becoming the Egg of the Perfect World, the deformed human with no name or family, simply known as Nobody, was born in the outskirts of St. Albion. Nobody's first memory is of a garbage box; while eating refuse, he finds a Behelit amongst the waste. Being ostracized for his abnormal appearance, which causes people to throw rocks at the very sight of him, Nobody is forced to dig a hole to reside in away from the company of others. However, the people of St. Albion, unaware of the man dwelling inside, make Nobody's home a place to dump their dead. Over time, enough bodies pile on top of Nobody to crush him under their weight. As he begins to lose consciousness, his Behelit activates and the God Hand appear before him. Having no loved ones to sacrifice, Nobody offers up the world in its current state in return for the power of an Apostle, paving the way for a new "perfect world" to take its place. Conviction Arc From then on, having left his home, the Egg of the Perfect World begins to observe the people of St. Albion as refugees come to the city, watching the atrocities committed against them by the Holy See Religious Order and those who have been inducted into the cult of the Goddess of Flame. When Casca and Guts arrive at St. Albion, the Egg proceeds to influence the chain of events that will lead to his ultimate purpose: The Incarnation Ceremony. The Apostle first begins by transforming the heretics' Great Goat into an Apostle Spawn, the ensuing battle resulting in Casca's capture by the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Subsequently, he sires Mozgus and his disciples into Apostle Spawn as well. When Luca becomes separated from Guts' group and is saved by the Skull Knight, she finds herself spirited by the Egg to the site of St. Albion's mass graveyard, coming to her senses before a horrific Holy See altar fashioned from the skin and bones of priests murdered by the heretics. The Apostle reveals himself, disclosing his past to the woman, and then tells Luca of his vigil over her, Nina, and the others, having watched them for days before their encounter. Moreover, he explains that his actions and the hell that currently consumes the city are all preordained, elaborating that even Luca's act of bringing Casca to the city was a key element to this plan. While the Apostle is forced to flee when the Skull Knight appears and attempts to kill him, he realizes that he told Luca everything about himself and his deeds because he needed someone to acknowledge that he once existed. As another set of spirits force their way into the city and consume the living, the Apostle's life begins to wane during his way to the tower. He ruminates on what his life could have been if Mozgus had found him before he invoked the God Hand. On the way up, the Apostle comes across the Demon Child, having witnessed it ward off reanimated corpses from Casca days ago. Knowing that the child is also dying, having used up most of its strength to protect Casca from the possessed blood, the Apostle swallows the baby out of compassion; he assures the child that it can "have a nice dream inside of (his) world". Once reaching the top of the tower, the Apostle commands the dead to converge at his location and to form a layer, beginning the final phase of the Incarnation Ritual. His face rearranges itself, shedding tears of blood much like a Behelit, with both the Egg and the child forming Griffith's new body. Once the process is complete, the Egg's pact to the God Hand gives birth to a new world for Griffith to rule, and his body cracks open to reveal the newly reconstituted Griffith. Sometime after St. Albion's destruction, knowing he suffered greatly in life, Luca bundles up flowers and releases them in the air to make her final respects to the nameless Apostle. Gallery Panels= ESARoofRun.png|The Egg of the Perfect World observing Mozgus. Egg-Shaped_Apostle.jpg|The Egg of the Perfect World smiles during the Incarnation Ceremony. |-| Anime (2016)= Behelit Apostle watching.png|The Egg of the Perfect World watches Joachim's motionless body. Behelit Apostle transforming GG.png|The Egg transforms the Great Goat into an Apostle Spawn. The Egg watches from the shadows.png|Watching the protagonists from the shadows. The Egg waiting.png|The Egg sits atop the spire of the Tower of Conviction, waiting for the Incarnation Ceremony. Trivia *The Egg of the Perfect World is the first Apostle in the series to have sacrificed a non-human to become an Apostle, and to have died without being killed by anyone. Site Navigation Category:Apostle Category:Formerly Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Conviction Characters Category:Supernatural Characters